Truth Of One's Beloved
by Astia Aoi
Summary: kehormatan…. Cinta…. Apa yang harus aku pilih? Semoga pilihanku nanti adalah yang terbaik…..Warnings: AU, OOC, yaoi,malexmale,toy sexs, MPreg Man Pregnant
1. The First Meeting

_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Romance and Humor,Trilogi.**_

_**Pair: ByakuIchi**_

_**Warnings: AU, OOC, yaoi,malexmale,toy sexs, MPreg(M**__**a**__**n Pregnant) **__**" IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE!"**_

_**Author by:Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: Truth Of One's Beloved **_

**Summary**: kehormatan…. Cinta…. Apa yang harus aku pilih? Semoga pilihanku nanti adalah yang terbaik…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The First Meeting_

Karakura, 2xxx. Kediaman Kurosaki Family.

Pada saat itu bulan telah naik ke singgasananya ditemani ribuan bintang. Isshin Kurosaki, kepala keluarga dari Kurosaki clan baru kembali dari rumah sakit miliknya, kurosaki hospital.

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu. Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan." Pangil Isshin yang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan? Kalau ga penting aku mau ke kamar lagi, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai." Kata Ichigo cuek.

"Begini, rumah sakit ayah yang disini… sudah bangkrut, jadi ayah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo mengurus rumah sakit yang ada di sana yang lebih maju, dan kalian semua ikut ke sana." Kata Isshin menjelaskan semuanya membuat ketiga bersaudara terkejut.

"Karin sih tidak masalah, karin akan segera membereskan semua barang-barang karin." Kata karin sambil berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Yuzu juga, akan membereskan barang-barang yuzu." Kata yuzu segera mengikuti kakak kembarnya ke kamar.

Sementara ichigo yang masih terkejut tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku ga mau pindah dari sini! Aku jauh lebih betah di Karakura dari pada di Tokyo ayah!" teriak ichigo tidak menerima keputusan ayahnya.

"Tapi ichigo, ayah sudah membeli rumah untuk kita semua dan juga sudah mempersiapkan kepindahan kalian ke sekolah disana, dan juga ayah sudah menjual rumah ini, bahkan sudah ada yang akan membelinya." Jelas ayahnya.

"Gak! Pokoknya aku ga akan pernah pindah dari kota ini! TITIK! Aku tahu ini memang egois, tapi ayah tahu sendiri kan, setiap aku masuk ke sekolah pasti selalu saja ada yang mempermasalahkan warna rambutku! Itu sangat tidak nyaman!" kata ichigo bersikeras.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara sati sama lain...

"Huft…. Baiklah, ayah akan mencarikanmu sebuah apartemen untukmu." Kata isshin menyerah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ayah. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku." Kata ichigo senang sambil segera berlari menuju kamaRnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seminggu kemudian ichigo telah menempati apartemennya. Sementara isshin, karin, dan yuzu telah pindah ke Tokyo dari 3 hari yang lalu. Apartemen yang hanya ditmpati oleh dirinya seorang. 'KRIIIINGGG… KRIIINGGG…' suara alarm yang dapat membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarkannya tuli terdengar dari meja kecil di samping kasur king size miliknya, dengan segera membuat sang empunya terganggu dan meraihnya.

"Ukh… jam 05.00, aish… aku harus segera siap-siap." Ucap ichigo sambil duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia segera mengambil handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil seragamnya sekaligus mengenakannya.

Love for life, drive for light satsubatsu toushita

Cry for fight, smile for bright ima wo warai na

Love for life, drive for light namida kawaita

Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads

Dering hp menghentikan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan. Dengan segera dia mengambil dan melihat layar i-phone miliknya…..'RAMBUT NANAS'

"Ohayou Renji, ada apa pagi-pagi begini meneleponku?" tanya ichigo begitu menekan tombol 'ok' (ngarang).

"Ichigo, tugas bologi udah selesai belum?" tanya renji.

"Hmm… seingatku, udah tuh. Kenapa? Mau nyontek?" tanya ichigo balik.

"Yup, aku belum setengahnya… ntar aku traktir deh." Jawab renji.

"Ok, gampang. Dah dulu, jaa ne~" kata ichigo sambil menutup pembicaraan sekaligus menyambar tas hitam miliknya sambil keluar kamar dan apartemennya. Setelah mengunci pintu dia segera berlari ke lantai 1 dan menuju parkiran tempat dia menyimpan mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya. Tidak lama ichigo mulai membelokan mobilnya menjauh dari apartemennya menuju Karakura High School.

Beberapa saat kemudian ichigo sampai di sekolah, setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, ichigo segera keluar dan menguncinya tidak lupa menyalakan alarm mobilnya.

"Jam 06.30, masih 45 menit lagi masuk." Kata ichigo seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ichigo telah sampai di kelasnya yaitu XI-IPA2. Disana renji sudah ada dan segera menghampiri ichigo.

"Ohayou, ichi… liat tugas biologimuuuu…"sambut renji dengan diringi cengir kudanya.

"Dasar, nih. Cepat menyalinnya ya…" kata ichigo setelah memberikan buku tugasnya lalu dia duduk disamping renji (karena mereka duduk sebangku tentunya).

"Haaaiiii… pasti itu…" kata renji sambil dengan secepat kilat menyalin tugas ichigo (?).

**SKIP TIME…..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di tempat lain kota Karakura ada seorang pria tampan, gagah, tapi dinginnya ga ketulungan (dilempar byakuya :-P) sedang melihat berkas-berkas laporan dengan bosan walaupun tidak terlihat dari wajahnya. Pria tersebut bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, direktur utama sakura corp, perusahaan yang sangat maju, sekaligus anak tertua dari klan kuchiki yang sangat terkenal. Pada saat itu tiba-tiba hp miliknya berdering

Kiss me, out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

"Ne, ada apa aizen?" tanya byakuya begitu menekan tombol 'yes'.

"Begini byakuya, aku ingin mengatakan sejujurnya padamu… sebenarnya selama ini aku telah memiliki pengganti dirimu… oleh karena itu mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini… gomenasai… aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat dinginmu itu… jadi mengertilah… sayounara byakuya kuchiki…'KLIK…tuuut…'…" kata pria yang bernama aizen sambil menutup teleponnya tanpa membiarkan byakuya memotong kata-katantya.

" WHAT THE-"…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh byakuya selanjutnya dan bagaimana kehidupan ichigo selanjutnya…..apa yang membuat mereka bertemu?**

**Tunggu di chapter berikutnya…review ok….^^**


	2. Meeting…Orange Boy!

_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Romance and Hurt/comfort.**_

_**Pair: ByakuIchi**_

_**Warnings: AU, OOC, yaoi,malexmale,toy sexs, MPreg(M**__**a**__**n Pregnant) **__**" IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**_ _**NO FLAME!"**_

_**Author by:Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: Truth Of One's Beloved **_

**Summary**: _Perpisahan…. Pertemuan…. Permulaan….._

**Thank to:**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**(Chi-chan): makasih udah memberikan masukan dan menemani ber-PM ria sampai ga jelas juntrungannya….wkwkwkwk….

**Megumi Kei**: Senpai…. Makasih juga udah nyempetin ngereview….masukan dari senpai juga sangat membantu aku.

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**: makasih udah sempet ngereview juga….^^….sekali-kali Rumah Sakit yang bangkrut…*Plakkk*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Meeting….Orange Boy!_

'_Begini byakuya, aku ingin mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Sebenarnya selama ini aku telah memiliki pengganti dirimu, oleh karena itu mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Gomenasai, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat dinginmu itu, jadi mengertilah… Sayounara Byakuya Kuchiki…'_

'Cih, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? Kenapa ga langsung bicara di depanku! Pecundang!' batin Byakuya kesal melempar handphonenya sampai hancur berantakan.

Selama beberapa menit Byakuya hanya terdiam, ketika itu sekertaris byakuya memasuki ruangannya.

"Byakuya-sama, maaf saya mengganggu. Saya mengantarkan dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani." Rangiku menyadarkan byakuya dari lamunannya.

"Hn. Simpan saja diatas meja." Jawab Byakuya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di sekolah Ichigo….

"Renji, aku mau menagih janjimu." Kata Ichigo sambil membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas hitam miliknya.

"Ah ok. Mau aku traktir apa? Di kantin makanannya enak dan bersih." Tawar Renji.

"Aku bukan ingin ditraktir makan." Jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu apa? Barang? Kalau barang aku ga punya uang. Kamu tau kan aku tuh anak dari kalangan menegah kebawah." Kata Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bisa ga kamu nyariin kerja part time buat aku?" tanya Ichigo, disambut dengan wajah terkejut sahabatnya.

"…"

"Oi! Kenapa sih kamu? Aku tuh tadi nanya, kenapa ga dijawab? Malah bengong ga jelas gitu! Wajahmu yang udah jelek makin jelek tau ga!" kata Ichigo kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Enak aja! Aku tuh cowok ganteng, macho, keren, dan rajin menabung tau!" kata Renji narsisnya kumat.

"Huh, terserah! Tapi bagaimana? Kamu bisa kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ok, kalo gitu gampang. Oh iya, apa kamu punya kriteria tempat bekerja? Agar aku bisa memilihkan tempat kerja yang cocok untukmu." Tanya Renji.

"Hmmm…. Ada, aku tidak mau bekerja di bar, klub malam dan tempat-tempat mesum lainnya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ada lagi?"

"Ah iya, kalau bisa yang dekat dengan sekolah juga apartemenku…. Bisa kan renji…. Hehehehe…." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ok, aku usahakan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sore hari di sekolah Ichigo, Ichigo berjalan ke mobilnya yang di parkir di belakang sekolah.

"Besok pelajaran olah raga ya. Aahhh... males. Ck, udahlah mending pulang, mandi, makan terus tidur." Kata Ichigo sambil segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan menuju apartemennya, ichigo mampir dulu ke sebuah mini market dekat sebuah café.

"Hmm…. Sabun, sampo, makanan dan minuman kecil yang udah abis." Gumam Ichigo.

Pada saat yang itu Byakuya masuk ke mini market yang sama. Ketika Byakuya akan mengambil sekaleng soda tangannya beradu dengan tangan Ichigo yang juga akan mengambil soda.

"Ah…. Gomenasai. Silahkan anda aja dulu." Kata Ichigo.

"Hn, baiklah. Arigatou." Kata Byakuya, lalu dia mengambil 2 kaleng soda dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang.

Setelah Byakuya pergi, Ichigo mengambil 1 kaleng soda.

'Yang tadi siapa? Aku, baru melihatnya disini? Ck, ga penting.' Batin Ichigo.

Setelah itu Ichigo segera membayar semua barang-barang yang ia beli.

**SKIP TIME~~~~~~~~~**

20.00 apartemen Ichigo.

_The small light is so far I can't see it,  
>if I wish enough in order to see it…I'll lose something.<br>But a heart that shatters the deepest darkness  
>lies right here.<em>_ *__1_

Sebuah sms masuk ke hp Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang bersanti di sofanya segera mengambil hp yang tergeletak di atas meja.

From: Rambut Nanas

Ichi, aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat untukmu. Besok kita bicarakan di sekolah ya.

"Hmmm…. Udah ada ya, ok." Gumam Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo membalas sms dia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di tempat lain, tepatnya rumah Byakuya,

"_Chikuso!_ Shit! Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia saja heh! Huft…. Lupakan! Masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik." Gumam Byakuya sambil duduk di kasurnya yang nyaman.

Sekilas ia teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang tak sengaja ia temui di mini market sore tadi…

"Orange boy heh…. who his name? shit, apa sekarang aku menjadi tipe yang mudah tertarik pada lelaki lain, huh?" gumam Byakuya lagi.

Setelah bergumam tidak jelas, kini Byakuya hanya terdiam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keesokan harinya istirahat siang di kelas Ichigo….

"Yo, Ichi…. Ini formulir pendaftarannya." Renji duduk di depan bangku Ichigo dan langsung memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ichigo.

"Ah, pelayan café?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ne, tenang aja. Bukan café mesum kok…:-P…. hehehehe." Kata Renji iseng.

"Ah, ne. Aku tahu kok, aku sering lewat café ini kalau pulang atau berangkat sekolah. Hmm… jadi aku dapat jadwal Sabtu dan Minggu ya. Baiklah, arigatou ne Renji." Kata Ichigo lalu mengisi formulirnya.

"Ne, doitashimashite. Haaah…. Hari ini melelahkan setelah mata pelajaran olah raga tadi." Renji meregangkan badannya. " Oh iya Ichigo, sebenarnya aku ada satu lagi pekerjaan lain. Tapi itu pun jika kamu mau." Sambung Renji.

"Apa itu?" Ichigo merespon tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Begini, bos neechan sedang membutuhkan asisten pribadi, apa kamu bisa? Ga ngehabisin waktu kok." Jawab Renji.

"Hmm…. Emang ga ada yang lain?" tanya Ichigo kini memandang wajah Renji.

"Aku udah nyari kemana-mana pada ga ada yang bisa, pleaseeee…." Renji memohon dengan bersujud.

"Eeehh…. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Berdiri, memang aku apaan." Protes Ichigo.

"Tapi kamu harus, wajib, dan tidak boleh tidak." Kata Renji.

"Aaahh…. Huft, ne. aku mau. Puas!" kata Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yup…. Arigatou neee…. Kamu mulai kerja jadi asisten hari ini ne. hehehehe…"

"…."

"…."

"EEEEEHHHHH! Kenapa harus hari ini?" Ichigo benar-benar terkejut.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku udah janji ke neechan hari ini." Jawab Renji.

Ichigo hanya mampu mendengus kesal dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sore hari yang tenang di kota Karkura…. Byakuya sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mewah miliknya, ia sedang menunggu sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Ck!_ Hidee…._ Terlambat, _Mendokusee_." Gumam Byakuya kesal.

TING…. TONG….

Byakuya segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Dan ketika di buka….

"Hn, msuklah…." Byakuya mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk.

Setelah itu mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu apartemen.

"Ne, jadi kau yang direkomendasikan ole Rangiku-san? Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Byakuya dengan wajah datar bin dingin. 'Fufufu... tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi.' Batin Byakuya memunculkan _evil smirk_-nya di dalam hati.

"Ah ne. Ichigo Kurosaki, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Aku masih sma." Jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Haa…. Begitu…. Baiklah nama saya Byakuya Kuchiki, salam kenal." Jawab byakuya.

"N-ne... apa yang harus ku kerjakan sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

" Tolong bereskan buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan kecilku. Jangan sampai ada debu sedikitpun, dan jangan ada yang rusak." Kata Byakuya menunjuk pintu hijau disebelah kanan mereka..

"Ah, ne. baiklah. Permisi." Kata Ichigo sambil berdiri.

***Ichigo POV***

'Kupikir tugasnya seperti apa," batinku.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu, dia membereskan semuanya secara berurutan dari A-Z ….

***Ichigo POV END**

***Byakuya POV***

'Tidak kusangka, aku bertemu dengannya secepat ini.' Batin Byakuya dan dia kembali tersenyum.

***Byakuya POV END***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To Be Continnued**

*1: Hitomi no Kotae : Ost. Anime 07-Ghost

_Chikuso _: damn

_Hidee_ : Parah

_Mendokusee_ : merepotkan

Huweeeee… aq beresin ni ff sambil ngantuk2..

**R.E.V.I.E.W NEEEE…..**

Mohon Maaf klu da yang salah baik penulisan atau kata-kata….


End file.
